Royal Endgame
Royal Endgame is a Raid Event scheduled to start on May 1, 2015 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on May 6, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time reward calculation Period is from May 2nd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). Seventh Episode of the Mother Ark Story. __TOC__ Feature Сhanges * In celebration of 3rd anniversary, there will be a Brand-new 21-PWR Ranking UR. Special evolve in the element of user's choice. * During the Event period, there are two Power Potions at the Crystal Exchange available every day. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Tiras, Steppe Huntress (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Obscured Relic Ixifis (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card * Ivilicia, Divine Slayer (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card * Felixia, Mad Queen (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks. Story All life must perish. All form must erode. All stories must conclude. These were unarguable truths that all took for granted. Yet they would soon fade from the memories of those that successfully struggled against them, such as those aboard the Mother Ark. However, its interminable voyage through the stars would one day come to an end. It was unavoidable. ... "Gallegos isn't coming, is he?" The awkward monotone of Yvette's forced voice made her distress all the more evident. After managing to change your filthy clothes and rest at an inn without rousing suspicion, you, the fairy, and Elimval had returned to the aqueduct opening at several intervals throughout the following day, checking for a reply to the message you had etched into the wall. Though it had instructed him to wait there should he emerge, there had been no sign of his presence whatsoever. "Do you imagine he's still fighting? Maybe we should go back in and help..." "He told us to let him be, so that's what we're going to do. Heading back in would just wound his pride something fierce," Yvette explained with an overblown sigh. "I-is that so?" meekly replied Elimval. "He'll be fine. I just know it. All you gotta do is believe in him." You agreed wholeheartedly. And regardless, there were more pressing matters at hand --rescuing Silmaria and overthrowing the Empress. "We've still got our work cut out for us." Elvarre Castle towered ominously in the distance. There was no grace or elegance in its construction; its appearance was as imposing as the rule of its master within. "We... will win. Yes?" "We have to. For Engset and Gallegos." Yvette appeared full of determination as always, staring at the castle as if gauging its distance, yet Elimval appeared apprehensive. You patted her back and gave her a reassuring smile. It appeared to have the desired effect, as her expression softened as she tightened her fists. "Let's give it our all." ... When did the downward spiral begin? Eyes closed, Warren was lost in thought as he probed for the answer. The escape of a Rapunzel, the Insurgence's capture of the Master Control Tower, and, the greatest threat, Engset and Chalon's betrayal. The Mother Ark had not known such turmoil since its departure. He opened his eyes and surveyed the land before the castle gates, anticipating the newly bolstered Insurgent forces to arrive at any moment. Defenses had been remarkably weakened, and it was then Warren realized who was to blame beyond all doubt. "It was that knave I let slip through my grasp twice over..." In seeing the outsider's comical tactics and middling strength, Warren had vastly underestimated the threat they posed. At the very least, he never imagined they would endanger the entire Empire. Janesce had a clear appraisal of their capabilities, yet his poor judgment and their consequences reared their heads once again. However... "I will crush all enemies of the Empress, and I will shield her from all harm. I will defend Elvarre from the encroaching chaos." Warren held his sword aloft as he forged his oath. Even should the rebels breach the castle gate, it would not spell doom for the Empire. So long as Warren stood, there was no fear of defeat. And even a force a million strong could not stop him. "But this 'Hero'..." Regardless, he could not suppress his vexation. ... "Looks like they all flew the coop..." The unusual sensation brought about by the total silence as you approached the castle would have caused anyone to shrink back. Not so much as a patrolman was seen, nor were there any sounds of a battle. It was as if they were pleading for you to attack, which was all the more reason why you could not. "Do you think they were all deployed to fight Lady Engset's forces?" "I figured they'd leave at least a few units around here to watch the place. The fact there's no one around at all is definitely weird." Some time had passed since stealthily observing the castle's surroundings, yet not a soul had been sighted since. "Well, there's no point in sitting here all day..." You nodded in response, and stealthily moved along the perimeter towards the front gate. As it came into view, it was then you finally spotted an adversary. His imposing stance, his overwhelming aggression, and a bearing that appeared to convey wisdom and strength -- it was the same man who had bested you twice before. However, before you could hide yourself, he had already captured you in his gaze. "W-Warren?!" At Yvette's outburst, Warren suddenly disappeared. You were only able to parry his aerial attack through depending on your sixth sense. As he landed, you locked your eyes upon him, a nervous sweat running down your body. "So it was you." The Marshal calmly spread his arms, as if expressing how little he feared you, yet there was unmistakable resentment visible on his face. You finally understood why the expanse before the castle was vacant, for Warren alone was defense enough. Your instincts were telling you to flee, yet your consciousness knew the moment you turned your head, you would lose it immediately. At the very least, you wished to spare your companions from facing his wrath. "Oh, dear..." You heard Elimval utter a cry of fear. Warren was so imposing that he could utterly blot out the notion of running away. Even you had difficulty preventing your legs from trembling. "I'll admit I made light of you, Extraterrestrial. I should've finished you off the first time we met." "H-Hero..." You waved off the two behind you, signaling for them to escape. Should Chalon also be present, he might ever so slightly improve your chances of triumphing over the Marshal, yet such a hope was so faint as to be invisible. You had prepared yourself to face Warren alone. "I'll ask you one final question: What drives you to stand against the entire Empire?" You responded that you only had one reason: to protect others. And in this case, that meant Silmaria. "You'd ravage an entire Empire with such shallow convictions? ...Well, perhaps the fact we don't have the perspective of the weak has been a disadvantage..." Warren held out his sword, and a book, his Anima, appeared in his right hand. Your third clash was nigh. "I would hate to leave women with such bitter regrets as holding back their defender. I suggest the two of you run if you don't want to die." Warren possessed composure to spare, as if his victory was assured. Yet as proud as he was, his stance had no openings. As you were intensely focused upon him, what happened next completely eluded your comprehension. Another presence, which you would have noticed in any other situation, had crept up behind your enemy and swung with his dagger, which Warren narrowly fended off with his blade. "You blocked that? You must truly be a monster!" Fearing a counterattack, the man immediately disappeared, reappearing a great distance from Warren. Such a unique vanishing act meant it could only be one person. "Sir Chalon!" Elimval cried out with joy, yet Chalon could not regard her before the stock-still Warren. If that ambush had been unable to trouble him, it seemed there was little that could. "...Don't assume I will be defeated by such simple tactics. Yet why are you here and not helping your dear sister?" "Engset asked me to come here. Seeing as how this detestable stronghold is practically deserted, and how easily I am able to hide myself, we could not let this opportunity pass." "Despite your boasting, you appear to be worse for the wear." Indeed, Chalon's outfit was torn in several places, revealing cuts and other injuries, speaking of the tribulations he faced en route to the castle. "Merely a trifling matter, so long as I can protect our hope..." "Would you happen to speak of that whelp?" Warren pointed behind him at you with his sword. "I'll recognize their potential, but placing all of your aspirations upon a single misfit is a sure sign you will meet your downfall should they fail." "So they just not have to fail." Warren scoffed scornfully and crossed his arms, beckoning the two of you to attack. Your gaze met Chalon's, his smile exactly the same as Gallegos' when you last saw him. "You stubborn fools aren't even fit for sparring." "I would not be so quick to write us off so soon. Let's just say that we have no intention of boring you." "Do you?" "Of course. In fact, I should be more than enough for you! Hero! Run!" Chalon's command was as you had expected. You grabbed Yvette and Elimval's hand and ran towards the inner chambers, feeling Warren close in behind you, but moments before his sword met your neck, Chalon's dagger intervened. "I told you that I was going to make sure you were entertained!" "By yourself? Don't get cocky!" "Even if I am unable to win, I just need to not lose! Let me be cocky for a few minutes, would you, Sir Marshal?" Without looking back, you threw open the gates and dashed inside as the sounds of the duel faded. "Hero, if we leave Sir Chalon behind, he'll...!" As the doors closed with a heavy thud, so did Elimval's words weigh on your mind. You took her by the shoulders and encouraged her, telling her to trust in Chalon's proclamation not to lose. And should the situation not turn in his favor, he could use his Anima to escape. Additionally, you believed Warren's weak point had been discerned after your last battle. At the time, though he had not yet finished you off, his Anima disappeared as he stated "That was a bit of a challenge." Which meant... "You think Warren can't use his Anima for too long? As in, the longer you draw out the fight against him, the better chance you have of winning, huh? I guess that's what Chalon meant about not losing." Yvette appeared somewhat suspicious, and even you realized everything might not unfold as planned. However, you could only trust in him and move onwards, just as you did with Gallegos. "Sir Chalon was just like a brother to me, as well..." As Elimval stared with sorrowful eyes at the enormous gate, Yvette gently patted her head. "And he certainly seemed proud to protect you like one." Elimval grew silent, her gaze pointed at the floor. You were thankful for his sacrifice, and hoped you also inspired the same gratitude in those who depended on you. "Intruders?! Did they slip past the Marshal?!" "This isn't the time to get all emotional!" An absurd number of soldiers poured from the far corridors. Unlike the castle's exterior, the interior was properly guarded. Before you realized it, you were surrounded by bloodthirsty stares. However, you had the hopes of Engset, Gallegos, and Chalon upon your shoulders. If you fell, their efforts would be rendered in vain. Faced with such pressure, you gripped your sword tightly. "Ready to clean house?" You nodded at the fairy's jaunty words. As the guardsmen gave a deafening battle cry, you were resolved to fight to the last of your strength. Epilogue As monsters prowled the perimeter of the forbidding Imperial castle, the Empress rested in her eye-achingly opulent throne room. From its ceiling, a chandelier with over a hundred candles was suspended. Vases large enough to hold three adult humans were arranged on the floor. Decorative suits of armor studded with priceless jewels lined the walls. The luxurious carpet had neither stain nor tear. And a massive painting hung above the throne itself, situated upon a dais before a lengthy walkway. It was as if the entire wealth of Elvarre was concentrated in a single chamber to make it truly fit for its ruler: an avaricious, unjust authoritarian. A single look into the eyes of Empress Grace would demolish all preconceived notions of her, for only the purest innocence could be seen. Yet appearances were not to be trusted... "I do not recall allowing you to enter." Grace did not raise her voice, yet her words echoed throughout the room, and not a trace of wariness or tension could be heard. "Think she hasn't realized who we are?" Yvette whispered, pressed into your back. As chaotic the rest of the castle was, it was altogether strange that no word of the fracas appeared to reach the Empress. It was possible she assumed you were merely another member in her diverse guard. "No matter. Come forth." "Do you think it might be a trap? But, then again..." Elimval said as she trembled behind you. Heightening your senses to detect any hidden snares, you slowly advanced to the throne. Each footfall along the polished stone floor echoed loudly, and apprehension welled up within you as you approached Grace. Finally, you reached the bottom of the stairs and waited. It was then you noticed a strange-looking man towering alongside the throne. What appeared to be the legs of an insect could be seen coming from his back, he wore a strange object like a crown upon his head, and his natural limbs were exceedingly slender. His form was so unusual it was difficult not to be repulsed. "My Excellency, this personage known as the 'Hero' is from the planet we have recently encountered." You recognized the man's voice and diction, and there was a resurgence of regret and anger in your mind. You had heard him speak when Silmaria was abducted, each word laden with spite and derision. Your reason instructed you to remain calm, yet your instincts could not be contained. "Almvist?! It's YOU!" Yvette released her outburst before you were able to do the same. Seeing her agitated state, Elimval quickly restrained the fiery fairy. "No, Yvette! You must stay calm!" "Leggo of me! I'm gonna pound this jerk into mincemeat!" She had completely lost her temper, as any further words from her mouth were little more than incomprehensible roars. Yet you could sympathize, for Silmaria was an important, treasured friend. Even those with greater self-control than her would likely be unable to keep their composure. However, as you were face-to-face with the enemy, you could not afford to give yourself over to emotion. There was still a slight chance you could negotiate with the Empress. "From the planet, you say?" "Yes, My Excellency. The scoundrel has sown discord amongst the citizenry, causing untold casualties. If I may suggest some form of execution..." Grace and Almvist calmly carried on with their conversation, ignoring Yvette's fit of anger. Though they appeared to lack bodyguards or any other sort of defense, they showed no fear whatsoever. "Do not be rash, Almvist. I wish to speak to this 'Hero'," responded Grace, her expression like a child being given a new toy. "With that ruffian? ...As you wish." "Extraterrestrial! What say you about my glorious Elvarre? Is it not superior to your paltry planet, in beauty and in technology?" Grace joyfully showered you with questions, despite being aware of your intent. You were taken aback by her reception to the point of unease. "Will you not answer?" She appeared perplexed, as if she assumed that all of her questions naturally demanded prompt answers. It was then you made an alarming realization: Grace believed the entirety of the Mother Ark and everything within it was her possession. That simple-mindedness may have explained why she wasn't immediately aggressive upon your entering the throne room, not to mention its extravagance. It had all been built with the blood, sweat, and welfare of the plebeians. You asked her why she did not treat everyone fairly, and distribute prosperity in more even proportions. "...What would require I do such a thing?" With Grace's calm declaration, it was affirmed that the concept was beyond her comprehension. "If you had any idea how to run this place, we wouldn't have started squat! You treat this place like it's your own personal playpen, exploiting everything for all their worth! You can't just do whatever you want just because you're the head honcho!" Her eyes closed as if attempting to rein in her emotions, Yvette screamed her opinion. However, Grace did not appear swayed by her diatribe. "I have not the faintest idea of what you imply. Despite our limited resources, I ensure my vast populace lives free of hardship. Those who gripe about the few necessary sacrifices only breed discontent. In turn, this weakens my authority and will undoubtedly lead to the downfall of Elvarre, threatening all life upon it." You asserted to the contrary, for they were not as helpless as she assumed. From your meetings with Traugott and Engset, you knew there were those who could lead others through any hardship with a fair hand. "Why do you harbor such concern for my people?" Grace replied in an odd tone. "My will is their own. My joy is their own. My commands are in their best interest. All are treated fairly. I see no issue of contention." Yvette's fury had been quelled by her stupefaction. It was clear you were not conversing with a rational being, for Grace ardently believed every word she had spoken. You were beginning to understand that any further dialogue would be in vain. "You breathe nothing but nonsense. How disappointing." In turn, the signs of interest vanished from her eyes before she closed them and stood in resignation. "Enough. Almvist, eliminate them." "How unfortunate I have not been allowed to speak with you poor simpletons, yet I must comply with Her Excellency's orders. No hard feelings, now." Almvist clapped his hands together, and a head-splitting voice resounded in between the sickening squelch of raw meat. An enormous composite had appeared in the doorway, blocking your exit. The Empress was not as helpless as you had believed, having prepared measures should her "inquisition" failed. "Why, that's just mean..." "That's way too much!" You agreed with Yvette's words, for the single putrid form contained the most mass among all of the composites you had seen. "And the sentence for invading the Empress' castle and not even providing sufficient entertainment... is death." Almvist gave the command, and a deafening scream arose. ... "What... is this?" The bewildered Almvist looked on as his prime opportunity was upended with the composite consuming the Empress instead of you. "Why do you ignore my commands? THEY are the enemy!" The sight of the mad scientist's countless limbs waving madly was amusing, yet you were too surprised to find the humor. "It's not... attacking us..." The agglomerated mass, having swallowed the Empress into itself, then turned its attention to a wall, throwing its bulk against it repeatedly. "Hero! He's escaping!" Elimval drew your attention back to Almvist who was disappearing through a door behind the throne. Lifting her in your arms, you leapt over the grotesque appendages in pursuit. You were concerned for the Empress' well-being, but your priority was still the rescue of Silmaria, and Almvist was your only lead to her whereabouts. After passing through the small entryway, you found a narrow stone corridor. Almvist was nowhere to be seen, but as there was nowhere for him to hide, it was clear he had traveled to the far end. "Why are all the bad guys so fast? I don't get it!" Yvette complained as she took the lead. After reaching the end of the causeway, you reached a descending spiral staircase. The echoing footsteps you heard were undoubtedly Almvist's, so you immediately started down. It continued for quite a distance, and, after your battle through the castle, your legs were quivering with fatigue as your lungs ached for oxygen. Before the pain worsened beyond your limits, you came to the bottom and a wide hall filled your vision. "We must be pretty far down. Maybe we're as deep as we were when we went to that lab." The fairy looked over your surroundings as she caught her breath. Beyond the large opened doors and the aged furniture, there was little that could conceal one of Almvist's stature. You felt intermittent rumbles, possibly from the composite that was still attempting the break through the wall of the throne room. Preparing yourself, you moved through the door only to find another long passage. However, it was lined not with stone walls, but glass. And through the glass, you saw countless composites. The shock of the sight was overwhelming, but you could only steel your nerves and move on. "It is sad how I'm almost used to this?" "I-I can't take much more..." Both women freely shared their views as you continued onwards. After finally arriving at the end, you came upon a chamber entirely of glass that housed an enormous blob-like composite, and saw Almvist, dagger in hand, carrying a presumed-unconscious body... "Silmaria!" As if reacting to Yvette's shout, the composite swirled about until an eyeball formed, looking out through the glass. Behind Almvist was another open door through which numerous glass tubes resembling the ones that held the Rapunzels in the control towers could be seen. "You unhand her right this moment, you twisted creep!" Every syllable of Yvette's was steeped in contempt. "The mundane always appraise progress and discovery as twisted." Almvist stared at the composites behind the glass with rapture, an unhinged smile across his face. "Simply observe this quantity of composites! Life forms across a multitude of planets, all living as one! Does it not make you want to join them for a pleasant swim? They're like embryos floating within their mother... this enormous ark..." "I've had just about enou..." "Halt! Move another inch and this girl will lose her head!" Almvist clumsily raised his dagger to Silmaria's neck, accidentally piercing it so a single drop of blood stained her alabaster skin. "I'm afraid you are most gravely mistaken. She is not your ally, but nothing more than a tool to operate the Mother Ark. Becoming emotionally attached to mere objects is the height of frivolity. Allow me to enlighten you to the truth..." With those words, he turned and entered the room with the cylinders. You and the others followed while maintaining a safe distance. From your closer viewpoint, you could now make out what the transparent tubes contained, and each one held the same contents. "Are... these all... Silmaria?" gasped the astonished Elimval as she lightly brought her hand to a column. Memories flooded your mind. The technology to duplicate humans, the Rapunzels who served to fuel the Mother Ark, Silmaria's unusual insistence in freeing them, and her desire for the utter destruction of Elvarre. "Why do they all have the same face as Silmaria?" Elimval had not grasped the situation, yet you looked at her with an expression of absolute shock. Everything you had learned so far led to a single conclusive reality. "Silmaria is a Rapunzel..." "Precisely. Had you not realized it sooner? Perhaps she had not divulged the whole truth as she led you to enact revenge in her stead. Revenge for keeping her confined and used as fuel. How touching..." As unfortunate as it was to admit, you could not wholly deny the possibility. Moreover, the fact she was a Rapunzel meant she had been in isolation, which explained her ignorance of the Mother Ark's geography, and Traugott also mentioned how he had not seen her. Then, with the fact that Chalon helped the Rapunzel he rescued to escape, that was how you were first able to meet her on the surface of Neotellus. Engset had also mentioned that those with high concentrations of spirica had a low tolerance for the voices of the composites. As Rapunzels possessed extraordinary amounts of spirica, that was demonstrated in Silmaria's extreme discomfort in the presence of a composite. And most horrifying of all, this fact shed a new light upon the dead Rapunzel you found earlier. Silmaria was likely the one who had killed her, in order to prevent you from realizing how similar they looked, and concluding what you knew now. To maintain her ruse, she needed to mutilate her beyond recognition. "Ah, it appears we have full comprehension. How does the sensation of being so readily used by a supposedly trustworthy ally? Does it not agonize you?" Yet Silmaria was an important ally to you and a friend to Yvette. When you and the fairy asserted as much, Almvist's malicious smile faltered for a brief instant. "Well, then you should enjoy your final moments together." Almvist snapped his fingers and a flood of composites came crawling out behind the glass columns. They gradually combined with each other, creating human-shaped forms, and closed in. "And don't assume these are like the defect that consumed the Empress. These have undergone rigorous training. Plus, if you resist, then this lovely fuel repository will meet an untimely end. Do take care." All you could do was glare at Almvist, which is why you noticed a composite slide up behind him. "What? But wh-?" He had only realized his fate moments before being swallowed. As his death scream shook the air, you covered your ears and watched him dissolve. That soon gave way to the sound of crunching bones and churning meat. It was only after the nauseating ordeal had finished that you and the others returned to your senses and rushed towards Silmaria. Yet before you could reach her, she began to stand up. The composites also gently assisted her. "...Silmaria?" Silmaria returned to her feet, and opened her eyes. Her face was that of a forlorn child. "Hero... Yvette... You came to rescue me?" You were not sure of the situation, yet the composites seemed to be cuddling up to Silmaria like a pet. As they were not doing any apparent harm, you took ease. "Are you all right, Silmaria?" Yvette timidly asked her a question when in any other situation she would have flown into her arms with joy. However, there was something strange about Silmaria, as it seemed she was controlling the composites. It would have explained why they suddenly turned upon their masters, but you were not sure how she acquired such an ability. "Almvist finally released the binds that prevented me from communicating with the pitiable souls. I am fine. Forgive me for causing you worry." Perhaps she had mistaken the reason why you were anxious, but she smiled guiltily as she stroked a composite. "It appears I have been exposed, which is why you look at me with eyes of doubt. Yet you still called me ally and friend..." Silmaria gave a cheerful grin, yet you could not help but feel pity for her. "Also, I would like to apologize for my conduct in the laboratory. I did not mean to slight either of you, for you two are my only friends in this cruel, rotten land. Which is why I must ask you to help realize my hatred." As you expected, her grudge against the Mother Ark had not faded. She laid her true intentions bare, pleading for your aid, yet you firmly shook your head. You had to tell her that her desires were wrong, as friends. As noble as her goal was, you could not allow her to be bound by spite and commit further misdeeds. "Listen to me, Silmaria! You can't just demand revenge indiscriminately!" Yvette held out her arms as she pleaded. "...Then I have no need for you." Silmaria's cold declaration dashed your hopes as the composites leapt at you. However, as you had let down your guard, your reactions were slowed, and you could not prevent what happened next. "Hero!" You had escaped the attack by a hairsbreadth, yet the same could not be said for Yvette, as one had seized her by the legs. You could only stare in horror as her small frame helplessly slid into the gelatinous mass. "Now we will always be together, Yvette... Come join us... Hero." You were overwhelmed by intense fury, immediately followed by dreadful despondency. Yvette was gone. Though you had never taken her for granted, you did not realize how acutely her absence would be felt until now. "Come... Join us..." "Hero!" Elimval grabbed you by the hand and pulled you away, running towards the entrance. Looking back, you saw the composites destroying the glass barriers, emptying the muddy sludge onto the floor. "Please get ahold of yourself! If you let yourself fall here, how will you be able to help Yvette?!" Her words snapped you out of your daze, for it reminded you that Silmaria would never kill Yvette. There may have still been a chance to save her, and it was that thought alone that helped you outrun the flooding room. ... Later that day, a gigantic lump of flesh emerged on the surface of the Mother Ark. Sprouting legs to traverse the broad continent, it then began to destroy everything in its path. Chapters/quests Raid bosses Individual rewards Half-time rankings Final rankings Lucky ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily ranking Repel rewards Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:Royal Endgame Category:Mother Ark Category:3 Year Anniversary